Computer and electronic systems that employ digital logic circuitry are susceptible to malicious attacks that exploit system vulnerabilities and potentially cause damaging effects. For instance, Side Channel Attacks (SCA) are a type of fault attack that exploits information leakage gained from the physical implementation of an application or a cryptographic algorithm. SCA attacks are a type of passive fault attack. Fault attacks are based on the concept of fault sensitivity, which refers to the susceptibility of a digital circuit to generate faulty outputs when a fault injection is applied to the circuit. An attacker can record the fault sensitivity information during a fault injection, and can later use this information as a side channel leakage to expose secure data, such as a cryptographic key. FSA relies on the correlation of fault sensitivity information to internal variables of the cryptographic algorithm. As another example, an attacker can inject a fault into one of the intermediate variables of a cryptographic algorithm, for example, with the intention of producing erroneous results. By injecting faults, an attacker can exploit any existing fault sensitivities, and manipulate the circuit from behaving normally (e.g., nominal operation in accordance with the circuit design) to behaving abnormally. FSA attacks typically involve use of fault sensitivity information that is leaked as a result of a fault injection as a side channel leakage.